


橘子

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: *有些无厘头的小短篇*会出个do i的后续
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	橘子

李知勋也无法解释现在的情况。

事情要回到一星期前说起...

他和权顺荣做了，不是酒后乱性，是在清醒的状态下，对视了五秒后不约而同吻向对方，之后就是一番激烈的性事。

李知勋其实预想过这样的情况，但不是在这样的状态，他一点心理准备都没有，就是个普通的夜晚，权顺荣约他喝酒，然后就做了。

挺舒服的。

这是他事后回想起来的感想，但还是有些尴尬的，多年好友了，虽然心照不宣，但他俩从没有明目张胆的表达过爱意，那句话始终没有说出口，窗户纸也没有被捅破，本来平静的生活，因为这一场有些莫名其妙也有些理所当然的性事掀起一点涟漪。

权顺荣倒是表现的无所谓，依然每天准时准点的到他家报道，一日三餐的问候从没有停止，只是短信从以前的分享琐事变成了一些略带暧昧的话。

“有点想你，吃炸鸡吗？”

是权顺荣发来的消息，李知勋回了句好，随便收拾了一下便要出门，临走前换下了有些薄的上衣，穿上了权顺荣给他买的卫衣，是紫色的，他说很合适，就买了。

下楼的时候权顺荣已经到了，正靠着墙等他，李知勋注意到他身上穿的衣服，和他穿的一样。

“走吧。”

...........

“我以为你不会穿这件呢。”

“什么？”

权顺荣盯着他看，李知勋这才反应过来他说的是衣服。

“为什么不穿，挺好看的。”

“我以为你知道我的意思。”

李知勋沉默了，权顺荣表白的太突然，但他又觉得似乎早该这样了。

他们俩早该这样。

“在一起吧知勋。”

他看着权顺荣的眼睛，难得的看到一丝不安，李知勋疑惑的是权顺荣怎么会害怕，想的这一会儿就让权顺荣内心迅速降温，心脏快停止跳动了。

就在权顺荣以为一切完蛋了的时候，李知勋开口了。

“好啊，但我想问你一件事。”

“什么？”

权顺荣咽了咽口水。

“你那天喷的香水，是橘子味的吗？”


End file.
